the newbie
by XxkittycloudxX
Summary: Theres a new girl in Sweet Amoris High and all the boys are falling for her. cloudnine is a newbie at this new school she makes alot of friends and alot of enemys. will she be friends with some of the guys or more read to find out. mostly between nathaniel and castiel. CastielXOCXNathniel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 new school, new people

So I finally got myself a new apartment, I somehow managed to talk my parents into living with my auntie or "fairy godmother" as she prefers me to call her. She enrolled me into this new school a couple blocks from here; it's called Sweet Amoris High or something. Luckily my GPA was at a high enough standard to be accepted because I suck in math and that always brings my grades down. Well today is my first day at this new school and I'm kind of, very nervous considering it's already the second semester and everyone is already buddy-buddy with each other all they need is some new transfer kid to butt in. I brushed my long purple hair and applied a little bit of eyeliner around my lavender-pink eyes. I smiled at my reflection as I stared at my outfit a black pleated mini skirt, tight plum colored turtle-neck sweater with black thigh high-socks and purple and black poker pumps. My waist length hair just hung perfectly I thanked god for a good hair day. I hoped this outfit was 'friendly enough'. Then I looked at the clock on the wall and almost killed myself as I jumped over random obstacles in my room and darted for the door.

"your leaving already?" my auntie asked pouting like a child.

"Yes I'm going to be late, its 7:20 it takes at least 10 minutes to get there" I estimated as I shoved a slice of toast in my mouth and kissed the childish pinkette on the cheek, I then grabbed my bag and ran out the front door.

I listened to my iPod and finished the toast as I walked to school. When I arrived it was about 7:50, yeah I know 10 minute walk turned into half an hour walk, but I walked past this café and HAD to get a latté. So I walked around the halls looking for a main office or student council or something that can give me my schedule or directions or what not for what seemed like hours but were only minutes. I looked down at my iPod to change the song when I crashed into someone spilling the rest of my latté all over their white-long sleeved button up shirt.

"Oh-my-god, I am sooooo sorry! I didn't see y-" I looked up into deep hazel eyes and practically jumped half way across the room to put space in between us.

"It's… okay" he finally spoke a little irritated "it was an accident" he smiled.

I blushed he had such a sweet voice. "Errrr I really am s-s-sorry" I stuttered and looked down at his shirt to avoid eye contact.

"It's fine I have an extra one in the supplies closet" he laughed. "By the way I haven't seen your face around here are you new?" he questioned.

I then smiled "yeah I'm Cloudnine Haruko, but you can call me Cloud."

"Cloudnine that sounds familiar, OH YEAH! You're the new transfer student, please come with me" he laughed I smiled and happily followed.

He lead me into the student council room and told me to take a seat I sat awkwardly as he walked into another room, came back in a clean shirt and started to shuffle through stacks of papers. After a few minutes he spoke

"ah yes Miss Haruko you've successfully transferred but to make the transfer complete you need to pay the 20 dollar fee."

"Oh yeah I have the money" I dug in my suitcase-looking bag, pulled a twenty from one of the pockets and handed it to him.

He smiled "well then you're all set." He handed me my schedule and I got up.

I looked down at the paper while he stood behind me and leaned down to point at a course. "You have literature now do you want me to walk you there?"

I blushed his breath was soft against my ear. I twirled around and started walking backwards towards the door "no thank you, I can manage" I smiled.

He then opened the door for me "well good luck, I hope to see you around soon Miss Haruko" he grinned.

"Call me cloud" I spoke

"okay bye then Cloud."

"Bye then…" "Nathaniel, if you have any questions you could always ask me I'm the student body president."

"Thanks Nathaniel bye." I trotted along the hall way to my next class. Nathan is very cute and nice but he seems a bit uptight.

A couple minutes later I was completely lost I should've taken Nathan's offer I thought to myself. I came across the courtyard which was pretty empty and sat at a bench behind a couple of trees in the back far end. I sighed and looked at my schedule trying to figure it out when I heard a voice.

"You're in my spot you know." I looked up at some red-headed punk boy and immediately stood up and moved.

"Sorry I did-is that winged skull" I pointed at his shirt.

He looked down and back up surprised he leaned against the tree and raised an eyebrow "you know about winged skull" he questioned.

"yeah I'm not dumb I like rock too there like one of my favorite bands" I laughed.

He smiled "well looky here the newbie listens to rock and more over knows who winged skull is. I'm impressed, what's your name girly."

I blushed "Cloudnine but I prefer you call me Cloud" I replied rolling my eyes.

"What a weird name Anyways, not that I care or anything but shouldn't you not skip you're first day here?" he asked

"I'm not skipping, I just got lost and my names not weird" I said pouting and looking back at my schedule.

He snatched the schedule from my hands and read over it "hey, don't just go snatching peoples things like that" I faked being mad and crossed my arms. He snickered "we have a couple of classes together."

"Really which ones?" I asked peaking my head over his shoulder to take a look at what he was reading but he pulled away.

"you'll just have to wait and find out" he smirked at me.

I blushed and pouted. "So you don't know where you're literature class is huh?"

I looked at him "obviously not" I pointed at where I was standing.

He then stood and thought for a moment "alright I got nothing to do and I'm feeling nice right now sooo I'll take you there." He smirked at me.

I then smiled "really thank you sooo much" I said as he handed me back my schedule and lead the way. A few moments later we reached a classroom

"that's the one" he pointed at the door and turned to walk away "good luck".

I then yelled after him "thank you." he lifted his hand in the air as if saying goodbye. I then realized I never got his name, I turned back to ask him but he wasn't there anymore, he was pretty cool and kind of cute maybe I'll see him around later. I turned to the door and took in a deep breath getting ready to face whatever was coming my way.

~yayyyyy my first chapter please review tell me what you think about it, the next chapter will be up shortly. This kitty cloud signing off Byeeeeee~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 new friends

I walked into my literature class and the entire room went from lots of buzzing, people laughing, and whispering to dead silence. I stood awkwardly at the front shifting my weight from one foot to the other under the glare of more than 30 students.

"Ah there you are the new transfer student!" The literature teacher announced loudly rushing quickly to my side. "And what's your name sweetie?" the lady asked eyes shining with excitement.

"Ummm Cloudnine" I replied uncertain

"Alrightyyy then class greet Cloudnine with a warm welcome she well is part of our family starting today! Yayyyyyy!" she yelled with enthusiasm.

The class mumbled something under the likes of 'hello' or 'good morning' I smiled a friendly smile towards them.

"Excuse me Claire but your late" a snobby looking girl with blonde hair smiled.

"It's Cloud" I spoke dryly.

"Yeah whatever" the blonde rolled her eyes. Her little groupies that sat on each side of her snickered. I fought back the urge to jump over the desk and beat the living daylight out of them. Instead I smiled a sarcastic smile that made her glare at me.

"Amber be nice" the teacher spoke seriously towards the blonde. She just sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder leaning back in her seat. "Take seat anywhere you like sweetie" the teacher smiled I nodded my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a red-headed girl waving one hand in the air and patting the seat next her. I walked across the aisle but before I knew it someone stuck their foot out and I tripped. I almost ate the floor full on but I was quick enough I to stick my hands out and so I fell on my hands and knees. I looked up at the owner of the leopard print pumps, which were kind of cute by the way but that's not the point right now. I looked at the blondes smiling face and hatred grew for her.

"Oops, you should watch where you're going next time; your welcome" amber smiled and then twirled around in her seat flipping her hair over her shoulder. I balled up my fist and thought about how pretty she would look if I ripped out each and every single strand of perfect curly blonde hair from her stupid little head. I was pulled from my thoughts when someone offered me their hand a looked up to see a pretty girl with reddish-orange hair in a braid that rested on one of her shoulders. She had a purple shirt with green sleeves sticking out, blue shorts and black and purple striped stockings under with green converse.

"Hey, my name is iris" she smiled. I grabbed her hand and she helped me up

"Thanks I'm Cloudnine but you can call me Cloud." I laughed. We walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Don't worry about amber she's always like that her and her 'biffles'" she smiled apologetic.

"Really she's seems like a very…nice person" I spoke sarcastically. We both laughed and shared jokes over the rest of the period. The next thing I know the bell rings signaling lunch time. Iris showed me to lunch and we both took are trays and sat at a table where two interesting girls argued.

"Hey guys, this is Cloudnine but she prefers it when you call her Cloud." Iris spoke gesturing towards me.

"Hi" I waved.

"Cloud this is Rachael and Bree" she pointed at the girls. They were twins Rachael had dark blue short hair and light blue eyes. She wore an aqua blue one-shouldered shirt that covered her left shoulder and white skinny jeans with blue converse. Bree had pink short hair with one yellow eye and one pink eye which I thought was pretty cool. She wore a pink one-shouldered shirt that covered her right shoulder and black skinny jeans with yellow converse. They looked exactly alike but with different colors.

"WOW, I love your hair!" Rachael practically jumped over the table and stroked my head.

"Thanks" I laughed. "I really like your eyes" I looked at Bree.

"Well thank you" she blushed. Wow these girls were completely different but exactly the same.

"So I heard your new how was your first day here" Rachael smiled.

I sighed "pretty tough I got lost in this gigantic school and then some blonde girl was either really worried about my tardiness and well-being or just being really bitchy."

"Oh that's amber she's pretty annoying and snobby if you ask me" Rachael yawned and leaned back in her seat. Her voice was really non girly and Bree's voice is so shy and girly.

"She grows on you" Bree added.

"Yeah like a horse's ass" Rachael joked. Iris snickered and tried to contain her laugh but couldn't so burst out laughing sending all of us in a laughing frenzy, we laughed and joked through the rest of lunch and at one point made Rachael spit out milk. They were really good people and I had a feeling we were all going to become really good friends for a long time.

~yayyyy second chapter don't forget to review kittycloud out~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 Uneasy encounters

I walked into algebra class running a couple minutes late considering I had to stop by my locker to get my books and it was on the complete opposite side of the school. The teacher looked kind of depressed and antisocial; he talked in a really monotone voice and told me to sit where ever I wanted and that it wouldn't make a difference. I looked at my options and saw a couple empty seats among the students but the one that caught my eye was Nathaniel who stood up and waved me over to sit next to him. He pulled out my chair and I smiled as I sat down.

"Does anyone sit here?" I questioned smiling shyly.

"Yeah, my sister but she won't mind she can sit by one of her friends" he blushed lightly smiling.

I looked down into my bag, my hair like a curtain shielding my face hopefully hiding my redness.

"Excuse my newbie you're in my spot" I felt a hard tap on my shoulder, who could forget a voice so annoying and high pitched like amber's. I looked up at her perfectly annoyed face and smiled standing up.

"Oh it's nice to meet you again Anna" I held out my hand. Everyone in the room snickered

Her faced scrunched up in disgust "its AMBER!" she yelled slapping my hand away. I struggled so much to contain my laughter as I was cracking up inside.

Nathaniel stood up "Amber leave her alone I was the one who told her it was alright to sit there. Just go sit next to your friends." He smiled trying to act nice

She looked at me and back to him "humph, I didn't even want to sit there anyways" the blonde dramatically turned in place flipping her hair over her shoulder and stomped away like a little angry kid who didn't get it her way.

"Phew" I dropped down into my seat exhausted.

"Sorry about my sister she's like that with everyone". He smiled apologetic.

I looked at him like he was unreal. My mouth gapped open probably touching the floor. "Amber's your sister!" I yelled in disbelief.

He blushed a light shade of pink and smiled "yeah".

"Take out a paper for notes" the teacher spoke dryly and stood at the front of the class. I looked back into my bag and pulled out a notebook and pen still in shock that someone as nice Nathaniel can be related to a …. Amber. Yeah they had the same hair color but a lot of people are blonde.

"Surprised?" he asked a little worried.

"Very" I answered Laughing a little sarcastically.

He smiled "yeah" he then looked at my paper and saw me struggling with a math problem "do you need help?" he asked nicely.

"Yes please" I smiled. He pulled his chair closer to mines and leaned in to look over the problem. I couldn't help but blush at how close we were siting. He smelled really nice like axe or some guy perfume.

"Oh, that's easy you just cross multiply this fraction with that one and then divide the answer you get with this." He looks at me and our faces were inches apart. I turned a darker shade of pink while he blushed and quickly pulled back. "Sorry" he smiled looking down at the floor.

I smiled then looked at the problem and back at him "makes sense". He blushed again and we went back to our work. The rest of the class and my history went by fast Nathaniel and I occasionally talked and smiled at each other in algebra and the next thing I know I was getting some books out of my locker. I closed it to find Rachael, Bree, and Iris squished up against the lockers with guilty pleasured faces. "What's up?" I asked smiling.

"What's up? You know what's up I saw you and Mr. Nathaniel getting all buddy-buddy together in algebra. You planning to put down?" Rachael asked moving her eyebrows up and down smiling devilishly.

"What are you saying Rachael!" I asked took in back by her sudden question "he was just helping me out with math" I pouted.

"Mmmhmm, that's why you were blushing right Bree?" she countered. I ignored her

"It's true, but I think if she's going to go out with anyone, it's probably going to be Castiel, I saw him walking her to literature class this morning." Bree smiled.

"Who's Castiel?" I asked dumfounded.

"He's that really hot guy with the red hair that walked you to literature class" Iris answered with a smile.

"So that's his name" I said thinking back.

"SO IT'S TRUEEEEE!" Rachael cried out loud dramatically "I can't believe you know Castiel, he's so hot!" she sighed

"I don't know him and he was just helping me because I was lost" I said turning around and pouting.

"That seems a little out of his character" Iris spoke laughing.

"She has him star struck" Bree said quietly.

They all started mumbling which caught my attention. I looked over my shoulder to see them betting on which guy I would end up with.

"20 bucks on Nathaniel, what I saw was true love" Rachel fluttered her eyelids dramatically.

"20 on Castiel" Bree whispered.

"My moneys on Castiel" Iris said smiling like an overly excited child.

"HEY!" I yelled "no betting on anyone"

"Yeah yeah whatever, but the real cherry on top is the look on Amber's face when you called her Anna now that was priceless. I burst out laughing back there" Rachael yelled we all laughed and walked out of the campus. Iris drove us all home and I went to bed right after an exhausting day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 Clubs and snobby snobs

The next morning I woke up and dressed myself in a red plaid skirt with a beige sweater vest over my white button up shirt and red tie; white thigh-high socks and dark brown laced boots. My purple hair was tied in a high pony-tail. I walked to school and ran into the principle, a nice little old lady with gray hair, a small dog squirming around in her hands. "Hello Miss Haruko, and how is your morning today?"

"Spectacular and I would assume yours is too?" I replied bringing out my more advanced vocabulary and smiling like an A student.

"Yes, yes it is ehmm" she cleared her throat. "I expect you'd be joining one of our clubs this evening am I right?" she looked at me seriously.

"Uhh… clubs?" I asked looking a little dumbfounded.

"Yes but since you've came a little later than the rest of the students, the only clubs that have a few open spots are the gardening club and the basket ball club so which will you chose?" she leaned forward with big glistening eyes.

"Will chose?" I never remembered agreeing to any clubs of hers. I was bending backwards to put more space between us but she kept leaning forward awaiting an answer. Not only was she giving me puppy dog eyes but so was her dog. "Fine" I finally yelled jumping a good few feet away from her. "I'll join the basket ball club" I said regaining my composure I couldn't take all that cuteness. It was too overwhelming. I sighed running a hand through my purple bangs, I've always been into watching basketball games more than gardening but only one regret stood tall in my way… I suck at playing basketball.

"I guess it'll be basketball" I smiled and shrugged slightly.

"Oh very well then we are so glad you chose to be in a club from your own free will" she smiled brightly then walked away.

"Free will my ass" I mumbled

"What was that?" she turned around and tilted her head.

"Oh I said uhh that free will would get me to class yep, free will would get me to class" I smiled at how quickly I made that up.

"Oh well then till next time" she laughed and was on her way.

"Phewww" I sighed.

I turned on my heels and bumped into a hard build losing my balance and falling backwards on my bottom. I landed with an "oomph."

"Free will would get you class huh?" I heard a laid-back voice chuckle. I looked up to see familiar red hair and gray eyes.

"Oh it's just you" I spoke in a dry voice as if not interested.

"Just you? I'm offended" he faked being hurt. "Nice cover up did you just think of that?"

"That's none of your concern, and well yeah how long have you been standing there eavesdropping on our conversation?" I smirked.

"That's none of your concern" he mimicked with a sly grin on his face.

"Ugh" I spat "hey you do realize you never told me your name right" I looked up at him curiously.

"Oh yeah that may have slipped my mind" he smiled looking down at me "the names C-"

"Castiel, I heard" I cut him off.

He smiled wickedly at me "oh so now your stalking me huh?" he crossed his arms over his chest

"No, you're just very popular amongst most of the students" I stuck my tongue out 'more like scared but who could blame them Castiel is pretty intimidating. But once you get to know the rebel he's not that bad.'

"Yeah whatever" he said rolling his eyes "so how long are you planning to sit on the floor for?"

"Oh I don't know it's pretty comfortable, why don't you join me?" I answered smiling like a child.

"I think I'll pass" Castiel laughed.

"Then how long are you planning to not help me up for?" I looked up at the red-head.

He smirked and reached his hand out to me, I grabbed it and he pulled me up. He was surprisingly strong and his hand was really warm. He let my fingers slip through his and then raised both his arms to the back of his head. "well then if your all set princess, I think you should get going or you'll be late to class again" he turned around his back facing me and if I'm not mistaken I think is saw a small blush cross his cheeks.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of school meaning I had 5 minutes to get to my locker and to class. "Hey, what about you" I pouted.

"That's my business and not yours" he turned around to face me grinning like a little boy, Yep Castiel and his stubbornness was back. He walked pass me and threw one hand over his shoulder "see you around" Was all he said.

I smiled and turned to walk to my locker only to be greeted by a load of papers taped over the entire locker door. They were the photo that I gave Nathaniel for the registration, except there were silly mustaches drawn all over my upper lip and an eye patch covering my left eye. I gritted my teeth. "OMG who would do such a thing, poor girl" an all too familiar tone laughed. Amber passed me and patted my head. She held a stack of papers all with my face on them; I snatched them out of her hands and dumped them in the nearest garbage.

"Oh you don't have to worry there already over every inch of the school" she forced a smile "your welcome" and walked away with her groupies.

I looked behind me and there were so many scattered all around the hall ways to both sides of me. I slid down the lockers and fell to the floor sitting on my legs. People were laughing so many people. I blushed furiously just then I felt a couple hands help me up I looked around to see Iris and Bree rushing me towards the girls bathrooms.

~sorry I know I don't update much but I kinda got my hands full with school. Wahhh high schools so hard. Well then you know the rules review, review, review. Kittycloud signing off~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 clearing the air

"I think I got them all in this floor a couple of friends are giving me a hand to throw them all out around the school." Rachael spoke as she walked in to the restroom dragging a black garbage bag behind her, most likely filled with my funny face.

I was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall "it was amber" I mumbled through my headache.

"Yeah no doubt the real question is how she got your photo?" iris questioned crossing her arms and looking down at me.

"Not like I gave it to her I'm not th-"I stopped mid-sentence. "Nathaniel".

They all looked at me. The student body president has a lot of explaining to do.

I stormed into the student council slamming the door open and startling Nathan. "What is this!?" I waved the paper in his faced then slammed it down hard on the desk. He looked at me in surprise and then grabbed the paper in shock. "Your sister paid me a nice visit today, before scattering these Pictures all over the entire school!" he was speechless. "Yeah that's what every new kid wants right after transferring into a new school!"

"Where did you get these?" he finally managed to say.

"Oh you want more, cause there's plenty!" I stepped outside and pulled in the trash bag. I dumped it out onto the long desk and threw the empty thing to the floor.

"I swear I didn't give the picture to anyone, someone probably stole it and…" he faded away.

"Not someone, your sister AMBER" I yelled flinging a stack of the pictures from the desk to him. He caught them with both hands as it collided with his chest. He just stared at me unable to speak. "Ambers not the little angel you make her out to be, geez she's been after my head since I got here." I looked at him disappointed and hurt "you should at least try to look into it" then I walked out leaving him in the room alone with a load of papers to clean up and a problem to think about while he's doing it.

I sighed as I walked outside into the court yard and sat at a bench behind trees. I didn't want to be caught skipping that would be like the cherry on top of everything. "Arrgh! It's the pirate of sweet amoris high" Castiel joked coming from behind and sitting next to me.

"Ugh you saw the pictures too" I slowly moaned as I dug my head into my knees.

"How could I have missed them they were plastered all over the school" he smiled again.

"You're not helping" I mumbled through my knees.

"I wasn't trying to" he laughed "so who did it?"

"Those three pests of course" I finally sighed lifting my head up and staring at him.

"Three pests you don't mean-"he stopped.

"Amber, Li and that other one" I finished for him.

"I wouldn't doubt it did you tell the student body?" he questioned

"Yeah but that didn't go to well" I looked away thinking of Nathan.

"Because there related am I right" the red-head said looking back at me.

"Yep" Cas stood up and dug in his pocket. I kept staring at him wondering what he was looking for when he finally came across it. He took out a pack of cigarettes and pulled out a cigar he then lit it with a lighter he had also taken out and then shoved everything back inside his pocket. He took in some smoke then let it out through his nose looking down at me. He held the cigar between his first finger and second with his thumb on the end of it for support. "what" he said with a cloud of smoke come out

"you smoke?!" I said in surprise.

"Yeah why you want some" he said offering the white and orange cigar at me.

"What no get that away from me" I said shoving his hand away. "smoking kills your lungs you shouldn't do it"

"Then let my lungs die on" he said calmly taking another puff but this time he blew the smoke into my face. I dramatically started a coughing fit and waved my hand in front of my face to disperse the smoke. I finally took in a deep breath of fresh air when the smoke lifted "second hand smoke kills too" I yelled at him while he was recovering from laughing at my reaction.

"Just like I expected" he smiled.

"Confiscated!" I yelled as I snatched the cigar from his hand. He looked at his empty palm then tried to reach for the stick. I stood on top of the bench to make me taller "nope" I simply stated as he tried to jump for it.

"Give it back you're going to waste it" he huffed as he tried again to grab it.

"Your attempts are futile" I laughed loudly like a spoiled king, which was followed by a fit of smaller giggles.

He pouted "fine I'll just get another" and reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"Oh no you don't" I said as I put out the old one against the tree and jumped on him.

We tumbled to the floor as I ripped the pack of cigars from his hand.

"What the- would you give up already!" he growled.

"Nope it's for your own good" I smiled as I sat on top of his stomach. He stared at me like if I was crazy while I flung it over the school gate and it got lost amongst the mess of over grown trees and bushes.

He sucked his teeth and put an arm over his eyes "great now I have to buy another one" he sighed "no wait" he dug in his pocket again. 'Does he have another pack' I thought to myself but instead he pulled out his phone "I'll just text Lysander to bring me one" he smirked as he quickly typed the message then sent it. He looked back at me "what's your number?"

He caught me off guard with such a question "what mine?" I questioned looking around

"No the person behind you" he smirked sarcastically.

"Umm why" I blushed a little.

"Why not I already have my phone out might as well" he spoke logically. When I finally gave it to him he put his phone away and looked at me "so are you going to get off any time soon?"

I looked at how I was still sitting on his "are you going to stop smoking now?"

He looked back at me "no"

"Then no I'm not" he lifted me up into the air off of him then placed me to his side. He got off and brushed himself off. Then helped me up "then can you at least not smoke so much" I whined batting my eyes.

He looked down at me then sighed "fineee"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise" he sighed and we wrapped are pinky's together. "now get to class you skipper"

"I wouldn't be talking you're like the skipper of all the skippers. You're like the king skipper" I giggled

"Yeah wow okay then" he pulled my arm then shoved me into the hall way "now go" he pointed in front of me.

"Kay dad" I joked. I turned around to thank him for lighting my mood but he was gone. "what the- how does he moves so fast? "I questioned myself. I walked into U.S history, the teacher excused me and I sat next to Bree. No one mentioned my photo and the day went on like normal. It was the last period of the day and I was preparing to go to the basketball club for the first time the only problem is that I have no clue where the gym is.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 Basketball Club

I must have been walking around the halls for what seemed like hours but were actually a couple of minutes before I bumped into Castiel. "Castielllll!" I groaned awkwardly tugging onto the back of his jacket "do you by any chance know where the gym is?"

"Yeah, in fact I do" he looked down at me "why?"

"Becauseeeee I have to go do something can you show me where it is?" I fluttered my eyes.

"What am I your escort? I take you everywhere" he growled at me slightly annoyed.

"I know you do and I'm sorry about that I promise this is most likely the last time I'll ask you to take me somewhere, so pleasee" I looked at him pleading.

He sighed "what do I get out of it?"

"The pleasure of having my company" I smiled brightly.

"Lucky me" he spoke sarcastically.

He showed me to the gym which was surprisingly under my nose. "I can't believe I missed this"

"Well you're not the brightest person" he stated.

"I wouldn't be talking!" I pouted.

"So what's your business here anyways?" he questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

I stared of into the gym watching the guys there play basketball "I was forced by the principle to join basketball club" I shrugged.

"You're kidding right you play basketball?" he laughed

"No actually I don't but I don't mind watching and helping out and stuff" I sniffled hurt at the mean comment. "Anyways I pretty sure I can play better than you!"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you can't" he chuckled.

"Oh really?" I tried him

"Yeah" he smirked as if he was 100% positive.

"I don't believe you" I stated turning my head to the side.

"Alright then let's see" He laughed taking off his jacket "one on one you and me"

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah" he smiled proudly

"Right now?" I asked again not sure if he was actually truly serious.

"Yes what are you afraid you're gonna break a nail or something" joked with a grin.

"Yeah right" I said tightening my pony tail.

"Hey Dajan pass me a ball" Castiel called from across the court to a tall skinny dark-skinned boy. The basketball player threw him a ball and the rest of the guys cleared the court making "ooh" sounds "its about to get real" one of the boys shouted.

"First person who reaches 3 points wins, you ready?" Castiel smirked.

I looked down at my outfit 'not the best gear to play basketball in' I thought to myself. "I was born ready" I smiled at him.

We checked it and he went around me throwing the ball towards the basket luckily I jumped in front him just in time to block it. I grabbed the round sphere and dribbled it around him ducking under his arm as he tried to steal it back. I hopped and brought one knee up tossing the ball towards the back board. It bounced off the square and made it in the net. "Oohh first point goes to the girly" the guys at the side lines yelled.

I laughed as I grabbed the ball and walked back to the center of the court meeting up with Castiel. "I let you have that one" he chuckled.

"Sure you did that's why you were in shock when I made it right?" I provoked him.

He smirked as we checked the ball. He sped past me and stood behind with incredible speed. I turned around to be face to face with him he was crouching dribbling the ball through his legs. "Haha very funny" I smiled crouching to his position. I tried a few times to snatch the ball from his hands but always failed. He dribbled the ball circling around me teasing. I raced up to him and tried to reach for the ball but he pulled it behind him and our faces were inches apart. He looked down into my eyes and smirked dashing past me I turn to see him a few feet away facing me he then threw the ball over his shoulders making it in the basket. The guys went wild "ohh that was flaw, that's are boy Castiel!"

"One to one" Castiel smirked walking towards me the ball in hand.

"Not for long" I smiled we checked the ball again and ran towards my basket but Castiel stood in my way. I did a Drop step or reverse pivot and shot the ball in the basket. He looked at me in awe.

"We got a fast one" he spoke walking towards me. I just stood there with a smirk on my lips.

"Looks like it's time for me to get serious now" he said leaning forward as we checked the ball.

"I thought you were already serious" I teased. Before I knew it he stole the ball from my hands and did a lay-up right before my eyes I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth it's not lady-like" he chuckled.

I shut my mouth closed and faced him again as the basketball players at the sides were intrigued and on the edge for who would win this game. "Two to two" I smiled. "It all comes down to this"

"Let's see who wins" he smiled we checked the ball and he started to dribble it to his basket I stood in his path and swiped the ball from his hand dribbling it back to my side. In a matter of seconds he was by my side I tried to toss it left but he was there so I faked a right and shot again for the left but like he read my mind he jumped blocking the ball and raced back to the opposite basket I blocked his way as he kept trying to go around me. He finally gave up stepped, back and shot the ball from the middle of the court making it into the basket.

The guys jumped him ruffling his hair and patting him on the back screaming "you won, you beat her that was a close game"

'I told you so' he mouthed over the ruckus. I rolled my eyes "whatever"

"Ugh now I'm all sweaty" I pulled my vest and shirt away from my body to get some air in between them.

"Hey you're not that bad" I heard I unfamiliar voice behind.

"Why thank- wait what?" I turned around in a start. It was that tall skinny dark-skinned boy, Dajan I think it was.

"You were not that bad you play really good for a girl" he repeated.

"You must be mistaken I suck" I giggle

"No you don't so what brings you around here?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh I'm in the basketball club" I grinned.

"Oh are you yes the principle did say something about having a new member but I didn't know it was a girl" he laughed

"Wait what you go to this school?" I questioned.

"No, I'm in the exchange student program I only help out with basketball" he explained.

"Oh makes sense" I agreed

"Hey wait here I want you to have something" he said running into the supplies closet. I waited patiently wondering what it could be. He came back with a jersey my size it was red with a number 8 on it.

"Here all basketball players need a jersey" he laughed, he had deep hazel eyes.

"Thanks but I'm not going to play in the games right I'm just helping out and stuff like being the water girl or something right?" I asked worried because I really suck.

"If you want I mean it's your choice" he smiled friendly.

"Thank you so is there anything you want me to do now?" I asked

"Well we are missing basket balls so if you would find them for us that would be great"

"Alright, I'm on it how many?"

"5"

"Okay I'll be back with them when I'm done"

"Thanks" he said turning away to return to play more ball with his buddies.

"Castiel, good game you were really good how come you play so well?" I asked walking towards him.

"That's because I'm in the basketball team" he replied like if it was the obvious

"WHATTT! Then that game was so not fairrr!" I whined

"What do you mean not fair you're in the basketball team too" he smiled putting one hand on his hip and leaning to the side.

"Yeah but….oh your sneaky" I pointed an accusing finger at him while he laughed. "Hey I have to find a couple of missing basket balls care to help?"

"Nope not really" he said grabbing his jacket and walking to the door

"Wait why not?" I asked tears forming in my eyes

"Because that's your job not mine plus I got to go its already pretty late" he spoke opening the door "and that face is not gonna work on me right now"

I pouted wiping away my fake tears "fine the good bye!" I yelled at him pretending to be mad

"Bye" he said over his shoulder and kept on walking. After finding the five missing basket balls I returned them then walked to the bathroom changed out of my sweaty shirt and into the jersey. I went to my locker to put a few books in and walked by the student council. 'I wonder if Nathaniel is still here doing student body president stuff if he is I want to apologize to him for blowing on him I feel bad for doing so' I thought as I walked to the room.

~heyyyy guys sorry for posting so late I've been caught up in reading manga and writing the next chapter kinda slipped my mind and for the reviewer who was upset with me not posting this chapter sooner I'm sorry but I don't like to be rushed but even so you are the reviewer who reminded me to write this chapter so I thank you. This is a long chapter so I hope your happy I didn't do my homework for this :3

Kittycloud outtt ~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7 Apologies

"Knock, knock?" I leaned into the room "Nathan, Are you in here?" the blonde pop out of the corner and rolled across the room on a rolling chair. His stare was focused on a stack of papers in his hands.

"Yes, what is it you-" he looked up shocked to find me standing in the door way. "Uh Cloudnine" he stood up abruptly "what brings you here?"

"Umm" I stood shifting awkwardly under his gaze "I came to apologize"

"You don't have to it was me who messed up not trust-"

I interrupted him. "I'm sorry!" I yelled as I bowed and stayed staring at my feet "I'm sorry I blew up at you like that, I was having a bad day, and I shouldn't have took it out on you." I blushed afraid to look up at him. I finally snuck a peek through my bangs and I saw him a dark shade of pink at a loss for words.

"Please stand up" he looked out the window "I confronted amber about this whole incident and she took it as a threat as if I was using my position as student body president to threaten her so she told our parents."

I straightened up and stared at him "and what did they say?"

His gaze shifted back to me "they believe her"

"What? Why?"

"When we were little I use to bully amber a lot so I guess it kind of stuck. My parents always take her side over mines ever since." He smiled weakly.

"Well at least you're not so oblivious to the whole situation now, that's good" I tried to lighten the mood "I guess"

"yeah I'm sorry I didn't believe you I just tried so hard to think it wasn't her doing all those terrible things and maybe someone else…" he drifted off looking back out the window. I followed his gaze outside to the white puffy clouds. "You know every time I stare out at the clouds I can't help but think of you." He turned back to face me a gentle smile fixed on his lips.

I became stiff and turned bright red fidgeting with the hem of my skirt. I looked up at him and his stare was blank. I followed his eyes to my shirt "oh this" I said pulling the jersey forward he then stared at it utterly confused "I'm in the basketball club" I smiled brightly.

He snapped out of his trance "oh are you?"

"Yup, starting today I am an official member" I stated dramatically running the back of my hand down my side.

"That's nice I'm glad you decided to join a club on your own" he smiled. 'Yeah sure on my own whatever' I added mentally with a smile.

"So if you still have time I would like to buy you a cup of coffee or something, is that alright with you?"

"It happens to be that I do have some time to squeeze you in my very busy schedule for this afternoon" I smirked sarcastically.

"Then let us continue our stroll to the parking lot I can drive us there" he went along with it

"Of course we- wait you have a car?" I asked in amazement

"Yeah just like every other high scholar here" he smiled like if it were the obvious. "Don't you?"

"Uh NO"

"Why not?"

"Because my aunt thinks it's dangerous for a little girl like me to drive" I spoke so dryly

He tried to contain his laughter but it just burst out and once it started it was hard to stop. His eyes were brimming with tears as he made an effort to stop but once his gaze drifted to me with my arms crossed over my chest while pouting made it rise up again. "Well you do act like one" he finally managed to say.

I was a little offended "am not!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Do you see where we are going with this" he pointed out as he wiped away tears

I opened my mouth in defense but quickly shut it when I realized he had the upper hand. "This is it" he smiled and pointed at the sliver AUDI TT I was amazed it looked pretty expensive.

After we had coffee we chatted a bit and then he drove me home. To my surprise he was a very smooth driver he didn't drive too slow nor too fast it was very relaxing.

~so it's kitty cloud here again and yay we got a new chapter can I get a round of applause yes … no? okay that's fine tough crowd so I'm thinking about starting a new story don't worry I will update this one too I'm not abandoning you guys it's just that my mind is overflowing with ideas that need to be released so I want you guys to check it out when I make it and that is IF I make it. It will be based on the anime deadman wonderland. Don't forget the magic three R's REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW or no new chapter Soooo this is kitty cloud saying good bye and goodnite~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8 Bruises and Old friends?

I was walking around the hallways this morning while I awaited Iris's or Bree and Rachael's arrival, who ever came first and man was I bored. When suddenly an all too familiar blonde and her two followers appeared. Oh gosh just when I thought I was finally avoiding her the past few days. "Hello newbie it's been a while, you know what?

"What?" I mumbled a little too dryly.

"It's also been a while since a last ate I kind of skipped breakfast and spent all my money yesterday, do you think I can borrow I few bucks?" she snickered at her attempt of 'being nice'

"Sorry Alison but I'm kind of broke" I lied. Like hell would I ever lend her money she probably wouldn't ever pay me back either.

"We know you have money you grapefruit, now hand it over!" she screeched.

This girl didn't just call me a grape fruit did she, because of my hair? I hope she does know that grapefruits are orange and not purple… sometimes I wonder how she's really Nathaniel's sister. Maybe they're distant cousins' very VERY distant cousins. "I left my wallet in my apartment" I nervously laughed as I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb.

The blonde smiled wickedly and snatched the bag from my side turning it upside down and spilling all my contents out. They dung around the pile of my belongings until they found my wallet. Amber opened it and took all the dollar bills from the pocket. Thank god there were only about 15 or 20 dollars in there. I never carried anything more than 50 to school for this exact reason and since I visited the coffee shop before getting here I seriously didn't have that much to fuss over but hey money was money right? "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" she snapped my way and like dogs heeding their owner's command Li and Charlotte rushed from her side and shoved me against the lockers. The spontaneous action knocked the air out of me and I fell to the floor coughing desperately filling my lungs back with oxygen.

"Thanks newbie this will be enough for breakfast today, maybe you can treat me to lunch tomorrow?" she laughed again before dropping the wallet to the floor and walking off Li and Charlotte not too far behind.

Once I regained my breath I looked down the hall that they stalked off into. I stood up and brushed my dress off. I was wearing a small blue dress that tightened around my waist and fell loosely stopping at mid-thigh with light brown wedge heels and my hair a bit curled at the bottom.

I picked up my books, papers, empty wallet and stuffed it all into my bag again. There was a sharp pain lingering at the upper part of my back but I pushed that to the back of my mind. Sighing I turned the corner to continue my adventure of boredom and bumped into a short little boy with glasses. I tossed a sorry over my shoulder but when I heard him yell out my name dramatically I stopped in my tracks. "CLOUDNINEEEEE MY LOVE~"

Shit that voice could only belong to one person. I slowly turned around to look down at the boy with a brown mushroom cut hair style and a green sweater with one red line running across it. "Hey ken?" I slowly and awkwardly greeted him

"Cloud I couldn't believe it when they said you transferred schools. I just couldn't think of our love being severed by distance!" He exclaimed dramatically once again.

I rubbed my temple. "Well thank you for stopping by and greeting me it was very kind, now I think it's time for you to go." I smiled.

"No my little purple pumpkin I transferred now we can always be together" he grinned big with hearts in his eyes.

"That's very nice but I think- YOU WHAT!" I yelled startled "how could you just transfer like that I told you before we have nothing going on between us!"

"Oh stop denying your love for me my little grape flavored pie" he smiled " by the way have you joined I club yet?"

"Yeah basketball club" I sighed flipping hair out of my eyes.

"Basketball club?" his eyes started to water "I joined the gardening club thinking you were into flowers and stuff I wish I could change that now" tears started to stream down his face like a waterfall.

I flinched backwards "sooo how's the new school been treating you?" I asked inching towards the stair way door.

"It's been great everybody's been really nice except these three girls" he said the last part twiddling his thumbs. "They've been taking my money"

"Wait who?" I spoke taking interest back in the conversation.

"The main girl has blonde hair and acts really umm how do I put this mean?"

"Tch, I'm sure it's Amber you're speaking about. That girl gets on my nerves" sucked in my breath exhaled loudly.

"What's wrong have did they take your money too" he asked looking up to me.

"Yeah they have but that's not the problem you have to stand up to them you're a man" I looked over him again "you're a boy and they are girls just stick up for yourself"

"It's not that easy" he mumbled.

"Well whatever I have to go I'll see you around later" I smiled then started walking back to the main hall.

"GOODBYE MY VIOLET TULP!" he waved his hand over his head wildly. I twitched at the sound of his tremendously loud voice and what the heck is up with those nicknames?

I walked into the student council to find Nathaniel pining up papers on the bulletin board his face brightened up as soon as he caught a glimpse of me "Cloud!" he smiled and put his papers down "what brings you here?"

"Do you realize how you always greet me in the same way?" I asked grinning up at him

"I can't help it just the simple sight of you makes me smile" he laughed scratching his cheek.

I blushed deeply "oh, umm thank you" I turned my head to look out the window when I sudden pain shot up my back making me wince. "Oww what was that?"

"Are you okay?" Nathaniel immediately started to worry.

"I don't know my back really hurts" I frowned.

"Let me see" he pulled down the top of my dress enough to check it out. My face heated up. "Oh my god, Cloud what happened to you?"

"What happened what?" I said trying to get a better view of what he was so shocked about. I spotted a mirror in the office and went over to it looking at my reflection. What I saw freaked me out but I quickly recovered. There was a huge bruise planted at the middle part of my back. It was already blueish-black.

I looked back at him and then to the floor "oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Cloud you know I will always believe you no matter how crazy the situation is" he walked over to me sand placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please tell me"

I sighed "fine, but you asked" I gave him a last warning and he still wanted me to proceed "Amber, Li, and Charlotte stole my money slamming me against the lockers resulting in an injured and moneyless me" I looked up at him.

"Wow that is crazy" he agreed exhaling loudly and running a hand through his hair. He looked down at me and exhaled loudly you can tell he was trying to contain his anger "I'm so sorry Cloud. If you want I can pay you back and I'll talk to Amber about stopping this nonsense"

"no its fine" I said waving my hands in front of me "I don't want to take money from you I'll just be as low as her but if you can talking to her for me would really help" I smiled and the bell rang signaling the begging of school. "Well looks like I better get going"

"I am truly sorry Cloud if you need anything don't be afraid to ask and don't worry I'll talk to her for you" he smiled and opened the door for me. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" I smiled and headed towards my first block.

**~so here's an extra-large chapter for you guys sorry for the delay but you know with the holidays and stuff coming up I'm kind of busy which reminds me ~HAPPY HOLIDAYS~ hopefully I can update for Christmas but that's most likely impossible so don't wait up. Thank you for the reviews and keep them up but my other story has no reviews T.T please review it for me it makes me sad that it got no review and I'm already working on the 3****rd**** chapter. Well that's all so here you go **

**This is kitty cloud saying goodbye and goodnight~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9 A Heated Argument

First block just ended and I was heading back from my locker to history class. Sighing I walked in the room and the teacher instructed me to pick an empty seat, my mouth gaped open when I scanned my options. Luckily for me the only seat unoccupied was one next to Castiel…Great. He smirked as he stretched his arms behind his head and I rolled my eyes. I silently slid in the seat next to him and placed my bag on the table in front of me.

"How's it going" he smiled as he looked down at me

"You knew we had this class together didn't you?" I raised an eyebrow at him "and somehow you arranged for us to sit right next to each other, how?"

"I have my ways" he chuckled as he laid his head down on the table

"So what are you just going to sleep through the period?" I asked a little shocked

"I just might why would you care?" he tilted his head to the side looking at me

I felt my face start to heat so I quickly turned my head forward heeding the lesson that was about to start "I don't" I heard him snicker and he continued with his 'rest'.

Sighing I flipped my hair forward so it wouldn't get caught in the back of my chair when Castiel's sudden stirring caught my attention I looked back at the red-head to see him studying a lock of my violet hair. He let it slide between his fingers before lightly grasping it "so soft" he spoke "it's not like regular hair" he looked at me. I quickly snatched the lock from him and pulled all my hair over to my right shoulder. Away from him.

"So you're calling my hair weird?"

"Not weird, different"

"Different? Like good different or bad different?"

He smiled before placing his head back down on the table "I'll let you think up your own answer"

'WHATT you can't just leave a girl hanging like that' I pouted before taking a notebook out and pen for notes the teacher was lecturing us about. Class ended and Castiel was up and watching me put away my materials I blushed a little under his stare. Damn this kid loved to play games with your head. "What's so interesting about my face that you can't take your eyes of it, hmm?"

"Everything" he smiled while I just stood getting a darker shade of red by the second until he covered his mouth and started shaking muffling his laughter he put his head down on the table in his attempt to hide his mocking.

"What!?" I asked surprised "you're cruel"

"You should've seen your face" he mumbled under his arm

The bell rang and I stood up walking to the door "whatever"

As I excited the room Castiel came up behind me and whispered in my ear "good different" with that he turned and walked away into the crowd of people leaving me standing there blushing madly by myself. I covered my mouth trying to hide the color that tinted my cheeks when someone came jogging up next to me.

"Nathaniel!" I managed to mumble through my fingers

"Hey Cloudnine, are you feeling sick?" he asked his smile faltering

"Sick? Oh that it's nothing" I smiled swallowing down my blush waving my hands in front of my face "I'm fine"

He smiled again his heart warming smile "that's good to know, hey I was wondering since we both have a free period now we could hang out?" the blonde turned a light shade of pink

"Umm" I looked down at my schedule "hey you're right so sure why not?" I smiled and we started our walked to the student council.

I sat in a chair at the glass table in the middle of the room doodling small drawings on a random napkin while we had small talk and he sat at his usual desk organizing papers. He stop abruptly "oh damn" and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"What, what is it?" I asked looking up at him from my artwork

"It's that guy Castiel" I've never seen Nathaniel this frustrated at the mention of him "he hasn't signed his Absentee Note, and frankly the less I see him the better so could you do me this huge favor and tell him to sign it for me?" he smiled and you know when Nathaniel gives you one of those smiles you can't say no. I sighed.

I walked out in the court yard now if I was Castiel I would… be where I usually am in the trees in the back I smiled in victory when I saw him "heyy Castiell!" I called out to him my hands cupped round my mouth.

He turned around and smiled "hey Cloud, couldn't get enough of me?"

"Hi" I said catching my breath "and no that's not it, Nathaniel told me to ask you to sign this absentee note for him"

Castiel's smile dropped "well you can take that note and give back to him because I'm not signing it" he stated looking down at me. With that he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around softly pushing me in the direction I came from. The rocker turned around and sat on the bench against the cherry blossom tree.

"Umm he said no" I scratched me cheek as I awkwardly stood before Nathan huffing.

"He's stubborn as a mule, you have to insist a bit more and he'll sign." The boy forced a smile

"Ok, I'll try again..." I walked out of the room and down the long hall again with less energy than when I started.

"Tell him I said Come and ask me yourself if you're a man!" I gulped down a bottle of water as Castiel yelled at me a little frustrated "geez sending a freaking girl out here because he's too chicken to do it himself!" he mumbled more to himself than me. Luckily this was a thing between these two and not me because I would hate to get on Castiel's bad side.

If someone were just randomly posted in the hall they would think that I've gone mad from all the times I kept running back and forth.

"Come and ask me yourself if you're a man!" I imitated Castiel's voice "that's what he told me to tell you" I was practically wheezing by now I got to get back in shape again, both boys were oblivious to my condition.

"Fine, if that's what he wants then that's what I'll do" Nathaniel untied his tie and threw it on top of his desk he then grabbed the paper and pen from my hands marching out of the office. The bell rang and the halls flooded with people.

I bit my lip as I talked to myself "don't get involved Cloudnine, don't get involved. It has nothing to do with you, it's between them two" I shook my head up and down agreeing with myself

"But there both my friends" I thought "I can't just let them kill each other"

I stopped and laid my head against the door "I can't believe I'm at war with myself right now" I closed my eyes.

"You're going aren't you" I asked myself

I bang my head against the door three times before answering "yes, yes I am" I swung the heavy blue door open before running down the hall startling a few people "you're so stupid Cloud, I know I am. I'm also crazy cuz I keep talking to myself!" I stopped right before pushing the door that lead to the court yard open. I listened when the silence was interrupted by loud arguing I ran in the way it came from. As I got closer there were two voices one was Nathaniel's and the other was Castiel's "damn, damn, damn" I chanted as I came closer to the voices "don't let there be blood" I turned the corner to find a crowd huddling around two people.

"Excuse me, part in me, just a short person trying to get by" I yelled as I pushed my way through the crowd. When I was in the front I saw Castiel grab Nathaniel by the collar and roughly shove him against the lockers. The buttons of his shirt burst and exposed his upper chest. Nathaniel not even wincing didn't dare break eye contact with Castiel. Their expressions held hatred.

"I'm tired of hearing your bullshit!" the red-headed boy yelled as the blonde grabbed his arm

"STOP!" I threw myself in between them slapping Castiel's hand away from Nathaniel's shirt. Nathaniel seemed surprised to see me but Castiel didn't even acknowledge my existence still staring at Nathaniel with violent eyes. He pushed past me and grabbed the half-naked boy's collar again but this time he raised his other hand that was balled up back. I quickly ran behind Castiel and grabbed his fist with both my hands and with all my strength stopping him from going any further. "Castiel, please stop" I pleaded. We looked each other in the eyes and I felt him relax at my touch. He released Nathaniel from his grip and grabbed my hand pulling me through the crowd and out the nearest exit.

~**soooo what do you think sorry for the profound language but here's another long chapter. I finally got a review on my other story I was talking about it made me soo happy that I had to write another chapter for this one! HAPPY NEW YEAR! And the next chapter things get heated between the boys and maybe Cloud too who knows ;) this is kitty cloud saying peace out ~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10 Broken promises

He dragged me up the stairs all the way to the last floor "where are we going?"

He struggled to keep his voice under control "it's a surprise" his hand was warm and comforting unlike mines that were small, fragile and always cold for some unknown reason.

He unlocked the door that led to the roof top "I come here when I need time to think" he let out an exhausted sigh before letting my hand go and pointing to the scenery behind him. I frowned as the feeling of warmth left my grasp but my face lit up when I saw what he was looking at. Believe me when I say the scene was beautiful you could see the whole city from up there. The different colored trees looked perfect with all the stores that were different shapes and sizes, colors and styles my mouth was left gapping open.

"Look there's my apartment!" I yelled pointing at a little yellow building amongst all the trees not so far from the school. He smiled looking at my childish behavior as I leaned over the railing practically drooling in awe. "So how did you find-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw him staring at me most likely spaced out "Castiel… your staring." I pointed out dryly

His cheeks tinted a light shade of pink as he snapped his head to the side covering his face with his palm "shut up! No I wasn't"

I smiled and hopped of the railing before walking around him "sooo wanna tell me what happened earlier?" I smiled leaning forward and looking up at him my hands interlocked together behind my back.

"What's there to say you know the story he kept pestering me about signing the paper so I snapped." He dug in his pocket and pulled out his cigar pack. He pulled out a cigarette but not before I snatched it out of his hand he looked down at me frustrated and I reflected the same stare.

"No smoking" I held the packet out of his reach.

"C'mon Cloud I'm not playing I really need one now I'm stressed out" the red head leaned forward and tried to take it back.

"I said no" he tried to wrestle the pack from my hands but a pushed his head back and pulled my arm out in the opposite direction.

"Cloudninee" he growled warningly.

"Whoops" I held my arm out over the railing and let the packet slip through my fingers. Running to the rail he reached out to grab it but was off by a few seconds and the cigars plummeted 4 floors down landing with an "oomph"

"Hey you gotta stop doing that!" the rocker looked down at his cigars as the wind rolled them across the floor "they're expensive" I giggled madly as his expression reflected that of a sad puppy's. "it's not funny I don't have money to waste like that" he sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me.

I smiled "oh c'mon turn that frown upside down" I put my fingers at the corners of his mouth and pushed them upwards forcing a smile on his face. I smiled again looking up at him and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "That's better see?"

He looked me over before leaning over the metal bars that prevented people from falling over and looked up into the clouds.

"So why are you and Nathan like cat and dogs?" I dared to ask him the curiosity just killing me

"Ugh this again I really don't want to talk about it" he exhaled loudly "but part of the reason is that we are totally different. I'm talking about complete opposites day and night, cats and dogs…" he paused thinking of some other opposites.

"Orange juice and toothpaste?" I looked at him in disgust of even thinking about it

He looked back at me taken back by the random combination "umm yeah I guess" he continued "he just seems so uptight it bothers" he shrugged

I shrugged back "okay well I'm going to tell you I love both of you guys so much and can't bear to see any of you get her so please do me this one favor" I looked at Castiel in the eyes my hands on both his shoulders. "Please don't fight him." A blush crawled on his face as he looked to the side. Sensing a bit of jealousy I put my hands on each side of his face and moved his head to look at me "please?"

He sighed before smiling a bit "I'll try"

"Great!" I laughed hopping backwards and bending forward before twirling around laughing "let's go get some food I'm hungry"

Back at school~

I was putting my books away in my locker when suddenly I heard footsteps I turned to see two girls running down the hall in my direction. They ran past me gossiping over something loudly. "Yeah I just saw them from the second story window! Two boys arguing out in the court yard, it looks like it's getting pretty serious too. I remember one of them had flaming red hair!"

"That sounds a lot like Castiel" the other girl replied "geez that boys always getting into fights"

"I bet we can still make it!" the other girl yelled before turning the corner and disappearing.

I stood like a deer in head lights staring down at the floor one hand on the locker and the other draped down my side. My vision was getting blurry and I felt the whole room spin around me. I was furious, I was sad, I felt betrayed. I slammed my fist against the locker door and ran off in the direction of the other two girls. "YOU PROMISED!"

I slammed the door that led to the court yard open huffing out of breath. I looked around to see Castiel and Nathaniel arguing very loudly. They both looked angrier than before…

BANG.

Castiel struck Nathaniel in the jaw with his fist. The blonde staggered back momentarily before charging him back into a wall. It knocked some of the air out of the punk-looking teen but he quickly recovered and then started to strike him repeatedly in the sides. Nathaniel let him lose and got a good lick at him in the face throwing him down onto the floor. I stood watching in horror as the two people I held dear to me tried to murder each other. My legs not wanting to move. Castiel was pinned under the student body president as he received blows straight in the face. Blood trickling down from his bottom lip. "Stop it both of you!" I yelled at them managing to only grasp Nathaniel's attention his eyes widening at the sight of me. Castiel too deep into his adrenaline rush that he managed to block out all of the sounds around him.

Castiel taking advantage of Nathan's change in attention quickly flipped the positions now being the one on top and gave Nathaniel the same punishment just much harder. I always knew Nathan was strong but Castiel was stronger. Blood started spill out of the blondes face. Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't tell from where. Finally my feet became free from the paralyzation and I ran towards them. "Cloudnine!" I heard a familiar voice yell behind me and I knew it was Rachael but I ignored her and kept running.

I tried to pull Castiel off of Nathaniel but it was futile Castiel was much bigger than I was and no doubt heavier. "Please Castiel stop!" I got a hold of Castiel's arm and tried to hold it back but he just ripped it out of my grasp. He cocked his arm back in attempt to punch his opponent in the face again when something went wrong.

RIIIP!

The red-head's elbow made contact with me and I staggered backwards holding one hand against my face. I fell to the floor kneeling and Castiel stopped throwing punches he looked back at me his eyes widening. Blood slipped through my fingers and fell staining the floor one after another. "Cloud!" Rachael rushed forward and held me both hands on my shoulders. Nathaniel threw Castiel off of him and both just sat their rendered speechless.

My head was down hair covering my face when I spoke "I'm done with you Castiel, you lied to me." Silence fell between all of us as I wiped some of the blood from my nose "I HATE YOU!" I cried tears swelling up in the corner of my eyes. I grabbed Nathaniel's hand before walking away with him and Rachael leaving Castiel a mess on the floor.

**~ Well what did you think please review your opinion, yeah I know I haven't updated for a month but I got hooked on two really good animes that I'm considering to write about. Alsoooo happy 10****th**** chapterrrr! I'm soo glad we've gotten this far *starts to tear up* well anyways I hopped you liked it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Kitty cloud reporting for duty~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11 healing wounds and broken hearts

Nathaniel drove Rachael and I to my house considering it was the closest out of all three. I opened the door and took Nathaniel's hand leading him to the bathroom "make yourself comfortable Rachi" I yelled over my shoulder

"Okay" she laughed in response

"Sit" I pointed to my bed

"You don't have to-I think we should have a look at you fi-" he started

"Please sit" I interrupted him a little demanding he obeyed without another word. Tippy-toeing I pushed my nose up and looked in the mirror. "it's fine I get nose bleeds all the time" I smiled reassuring him "he just accidently hit something and triggered another one" I stood in the door way between my room and the bathroom grinning like an idiot "see it doesn't even hurt" I poked it. The bleeding stopped sometime during the drive over here but for reasons that didn't surprise me Nathaniel's was still running not as much as at first but still a lot. He had paper covering his nose, his eyes still holding worry.

I grabbed my first aid kit after quickly rinsing my face and nose out "stop looking at me like that. I'm the one that should be worrying you were the one that was in a fight not me" I lectured as I stood before him. I opened the case and took the not-so-white-anymore paper he held to his nose from him tossing it into the nearest trash bin. I tilted his chin up and his eyes met mine. I looked away blushing Gosh! I'm supposed to be mad at him! I pinched the cartilage of his nose hard and he winced "serves you right" I pouted. "Hold here for me" I asked and he pinched his nose where I did. I cleaned the blood from his face with a baby wipe as gently as I could his eyes watching my every move. Once I was done I looked at his ruined dress shirt and sat on my knees. Blood stains covered the white cloth. "This won't do" I spoke as I started to un-button his shirt.

"I'll kill him" the boy stated calmly as if he was speaking about the weather. My eyes widened as he gently touched my face with one hand.

"Stop it!" I yelled slapping his hand away and getting up "no you won't! Stop talking like that!" I moved back to him and finished the last of the buttons to reveal a toned body covered in a handful of small bruises "geez he got you here too?" I whispered running my hand down his chest lightly. I saw him get Goosebumps and pulled back mumbling "sorry"

Once I was sure Nathaniel's bleeding stopped I put a bandage on the bridge of his nose over a small cut I cleaned out with hydrogen peroxide "I don't want you guys to fight anymore" I spoke as I started to dab his broken lip with the wet paper "it scares me to know the two guys I love the most want to kill each other" I smiled weakly "and I can't do anything about it".

The blonde grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to him he buried my head in his shoulder and held it there with one hand at the top of my head "I'm sorry" he chuckled "I didn't mean to get you into this mess. I-I really didn't" he smoothed out my hair over and over again attempting to relax me. To my shock it worked "it's okay to cry"

I stopped puzzled at what he was saying "You've tried to be so calm and quiet during the after math of these events but I could see your hands shaking from a mile away. You've put up a tough cover but it's not good to keep all those emotions bottled up inside. So I'm telling you its okay to cry"

'How? How could he read me so easily?' I sniffled a few times before silently crying into the collar of his messed up dress shirt. After I cried for a few good minutes a found his body very warm and comforting so I let sleep take me hostage and snuggled closer to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

**Nathaniel's P.O.V:**

She snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around me her breathing calm. She was asleep. I picked her up bridal style and laid her on her bed she instantly moved around to get comfortable I smile before hesitantly planting a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't stir so I smiled again before walking away. I stopped in my tracks when I felt something holding me back. I turned around to see her hand clasped around the corner of my shirt. I looked up to see the purple head beauty still sound asleep. She was doing this unconsciously, how cute. I walked back to her side and sat on the floor by her bed. Holding her hand in mine.

**Castiel's P.O.V: **

Fuck school, fuck life, fuck him, fuck h- no not her it was me. I'm the one who messed up not her. Shit! I'm so fucking pissed right now! I breathed out before bumping into someone harshly

"Hey watch where the hell you're going!" the man yelled out

"Sorry" I mumbled as I kept walking

"punk-ass better be" he laughed with two of his other friends and I snapped the last ounce of sense I had left disappeared, the last button I had was just pushed by these three low-life's. I turned around and swung at the hoodlum with full force hearing something snap he fell face first into the pavement. The other two charged at me and I was ready for a second brawl for the day; hell I'd even do a third if I could nothing mattered anymore know that I heard those three words leave her mouth.

**Rachael's P.O.V: **

Oh hell! Why did I see?! What did I see?! Did she even feel that!? I was literally having a little heart-attack on the floor right outside Cloud's bedroom door I only peeked it open to ask if I could have a piece of the strawberry flavored cake in the kitchen when I saw Nathan lay a gentle kiss on her pink lips. I picked myself up and looked threw myself onto her couch while silently fingerling in shock and confusement. I was shaking violently as a giant rave party was going inside me a little squeal leaving my lips. I slapped my hands over my mouth at the sudden noise and looked up at her 'Captain' who was staring at me like I was crazy, which I was but wasn't the point right now. I peeked through the little crack in the door that I left to see Nathaniel still admiring the sleeping teen. I sighed a sigh of relief as I walked back to her kitchen and cut myself a slice of the cake that was still teasing me "oh well it can't be helped" I grabbed the remote and turned on her TV flipping through random channels while I texted Bree what I just witnessed. Should I tell Cloud when she woke up? Could I? I've seen the way she looks at Castiel. I've seen the way she looks at both of them; I know she loves them both. So if telling her this… what would her reaction be? What would Castile's reaction be? I didn't even want to know. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh~ it was the cakes fault" I admitted to no one in particular.

**~so here I am with your new chapter poor Cas and whoa! Nathan getting a little too friendly their hmm maybe? So review what you think**

**This is kittycloud saying peace out Girl Scout ;)~**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12 a wounded kitten

I awoke to find myself tucked in; a pleasant feeling lingering on my lips not sure from what. I uncovered myself and swung my legs to my side getting up I walked out to the living room finding everything silent and then to aunties room. No one was home; or at least that's what I thought. Captain, my cute fluffy cat jumped onto the counter before meowing

"Yes Captain" I answered. The feline jumped of the counter and led me behind the couch; where laid an upside down sleeping Rachael. "Um, Rachael" her eyes slowly opened half way "might I ask you why you are sleeping behind my couch, upside down?"

The girl's eyes flickered open before she fell forward "Wahh!" she sat up straight crossing her legs "I-I'm sorry Cloud. Nathaniel asked me if he wanted to take me home but I declined and said I was going to stay with you for the night and also Bree is coming because she was worried but while I waited for her I sort of felt bored so I sat upside down and wanted to see how long it took for me to pass out but unfortunately I lost track of the time" the blue headed girl bent over trying to catch her breath

"Heh it's alright Rachael" I patted her head "that's fine you guys can sleep over, do you want anything to eat?" I asked her then went to the fridge opening it to find emptiness beyond belief "Oh that's not good" I mumbled "how long ago did you call Bree?"

"Um about an hour ago" she replied looking at her phone "she said she would finish up with work then come straight over here"

"How long ago did Nathaniel leave?" I asked

"About half an hour ago" she scratched her head

"I see then looks like I'm going to have to do some shopping for food before she gets here" I smiled going to my room

"W-what" she stumbled up to follow me "are you sure you feel alright, I mean why don't you wait for Bree?"

"No, because I want to have the food ready before she comes" I changed out of my clothes and into a black long sleeved turtle neck and a maroon skirt with black leggings underneath

"Then why don't I go with you?" she suggested following me out to the living room

Then who is going to open the door when Bree gets here?" I asked slipping on my combat boots and tying them

"Ah" she opened her mouth to speak but I put a finger to her lips

"Ah nothing I'm 17 years old and am very capable of grocery shopping myself" a grabbed the keys and opened the door

"But it's dark out" she whined

"See you later" I closed the door and locked it from the outside I then walked up to my car unlocking it and slipping inside it was a red audit tt, a late birthday present from my parents. I drove to the nearest plaza and parked at a parking meter putting two quarters in seeing how I wasn't going to take long. There were a bunch of people crowding the shopping center whether it was shopping for food or clothes it was always packed.

After leaving the grocery store I passed by two high school girls from a prep academy "wow did you see that fight? Scary!" one of the girls whined I wasn't particularly interested until I heard more "yeah but did you see that red-headed boy?"

"Yeah poor guy he was beaten pretty bad" the blonde sympathized

No it couldn't be I shook the thought out of my head; there are a lot of boys with red hair.

"Did you see his shirt?"

"You mean the winged skulls one?"

"Yeahh, what waste it was covered in blood!"

But not a lot of boys with red hair who liked winged skulls; I reached for the girl's shoulder "Excuse me where did you see this boy?"

"Eh?"

"The boy with red hair where did you see him?!" I tried to contain my voice

"U-um one block down in the alleyway next to the movie theater" she pointed to where she came from.

I ran to my car which thankfully was across the street; other cars beeping and screeching in protests. Throwing the bags of freshly bought foods into the trunk I shut it close and jumped in the front seat. Slamming onto the gas I sped out of parking and into the streets cutting off a couple cars. Like the school girls said I turned the corner one block back and screeched to a halt right in front of the alleyway. Sure enough there laid the red headed teen against the wall and visibly wounded.

"Castiel!" I yelled running out of the car and to his side "Castiel!" I grasped his arm and lifted up his face. He was badly bruised and there were cuts and scrapes all over his body.

"Uh" he groaned his eyes did not reflect any light and he looked like he would pass out any second. He pulled himself to sit up only to fall forward leaning on me for support.

I put a hand to his side only to find it rather wet there "Castiel are you-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I looked back to the liquid that stained my finges. Blood. I threw Castiel's arm over my shoulder and helped him up; wrapping my other arm around his waist I brought him to the car. He could barely stand up never the less walk; I put him in the passenger seat and shut the door walking around I got in and put the car in drive. "Castiel please say something"

"C-cloud?" he choked out before falling to the side his head landing in my lap. I ran a hand through his fire colored locks "Castiel please hang in there" I called Rachael "Rachael! Please come outside! Now please hurry!" I pulled up outside of the apartment; Bree and Rachael came running down the stairs.

"Cloud what happened?!" Bree exclaimed. I parked the car and turned it off running to the passenger door I opened it and pulled Castiel out

"Castiel!" Rachael yelled running over and pulling his other arm over her shoulder

"Oh my" Bree whispered terrified as she closed the car door and ran upstairs holding the apartment open

_**~hello! Sorry for the long wait I kindof moved, and got a new laptop, and then word wasn't being to kind but here's the next chapter I promised you all! Like always Review Review Review!**_

_**Kittycloud siging off~**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13 Lust?

I kicked the door to my room open with one foot while Rachael and I heaved Castiel to my bed "Castiel!" I turned him over to face me and sat him somewhat in a sitting position. I lightly tapped my palm against his face "Castiel, wake up!" he just slumped forward into my arms in response. "Bree, get me the first aid kit it's in the bathroom on the floor!"

"Right" The pinkette ran to the bathroom and scooped up the metal box before running back.

"Rachael, can you get me the bandages and disinfecting cream" she looked at me and winked before running out of the room "C'mon Castiel why are you so stupid!" I shook my leg up and down out of nervousness and frustration.

Rachael poked her sky blue head into my room "Um, where is that?"

"It's in the kitchen Rachael" I sighed

She smiled awkwardly "I knew that"

I hastily opened up the kit, took out a small orange pill, and popped it under his nose. His eyes shot open and he gagged; the red-head quickly moved a hand to cover his mouth. He bent over my side holding my shoulder with the other hand and coughed violently. "Castiel!"

"Wow! Cloudnine how did you do that!" Rachael gawked.

"Smelling salts, they produce ammonia gas, which irritates the victim to the point where he will rouse himself!" Bree pointed out, amazed that I knew something so advanced.

The male gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before sitting up straight and smiling sheepishly "Oops."

He was referring to his left hand that was now drenched in blood "Oops? What do you mean Oops? You're coughing blood up for Pete's sake!"

"I think we should leave" Rachael informed Bree.

"Agreed" slowly both Bree and Rachael made their way to the living room closing the door behind them.

"I'm glad you care" He rolled his eyes "It's none of your business anyways" he moved to get up but I held his arm, forcing him back down.

"It is my business! I do care! I found you half dead in an alley way for crying out loud! How is it not my business!?" I raised my voice, standing from my kneeling position and looming over him.

His eyes widened at my sudden change in voice and my bottom lip trembled as I sniffled, holding back my tears "Cloud" Castiel's voice was soft and full of regret. "Cloud please don't cry"

I snapped my head to the side ignorantly "I'm not going to cry _stupid_. I just think what you did is _stupid_. And how you think is_ stupid_. And that you're so _stupid_. Stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupid!" I pouted looking straight at him.

"How childish!" Castiel laughed wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes "But that's what makes you cute"

I gave him a blank stare; ensuring the fact that I was not going be swooned by his charming words "Just-Just take off your shirt Castiel"

He smiled before shrugging off his jacket and then in one swift movement lifting his shirt off; I didn't miss that wince he did when undressing. I tried not to stare at his body or muscles but the way he absent mindedly flexed, while he pulled off his shirt was just too much. I grabbed the first aid kit from the floor before slamming it down on his abdominals "Ugh, okay…I deserved that" Castiel admitted as he took in the pain.

I examined his body and sighed in relief when I found no life threatening injuries; just a couple of bad cuts, scrapes, and bruises. "Thank god" I mumbled. Before repeating the same treatment I did to Nathaniel on Castiel. When I finished wrapping the last bandage around his bicep I went to stand up but was met by Castiel's gorgeous, Hazel eyes. "S-Sorry"

I made my way to the bathroom where I placed everything back into its place "So Castiel you want anything to drink? I have to make the girls food do you want some too?" I walked backwards into my room before twirling around. My cheeks burned a bright red when I realized Castiel was standing before me, towering. I saw something in his eyes; something I've never seen before. _Lust_. On instinct I backed away until the cool wall behind and I met. He slammed his hands on both sides of me so I was trapped "C-Castiel?"

He lowered his head to my jaw line and I felt his warm breath tickle my neck; a wave of electricity ran down my spine and every hair on my body rose. He pulled back before looking in my eyes and that was when I truly found out how beautiful his eyes were. Before I just thought they were black or solid brown but when you really stare deep into them it's a beautiful hazel, framing a small but visible golden. His mouth was a bit bruised and there was a line of freshly broken skin that ran down one side of his bottom lip, but other than that they were perfect. They ghosted over my features before lightly brushing mine and for the first time I felt my hear flutter.

**-Drip-**

I felt something cool drip onto my cheek and I looked up to see a thick line of blood run down the side of Castiel's face. "Blood!"

He looked back at me confused "What?"

"B-Blood! There's blood running down your face!" I pointed out.

He touched two fingers to the left side of his forehead "Oh."

He fell forward his head resting on my shoulder "Oh no! Castiel should I drive you to the hospital?"

With the little energy he had left he pushed himself off me and collapsed on my bed "No!"

Frantically I ran to the bathroom for the hydrogen peroxide and bandages; again. Carefully I stopped the bleeding and then, as softly as I could, cleaned the wound. It was a little cut, right above his left eyebrow. It must've started bleeding when he got up too fast; geez it's just like him to be reckless. I then proceeded to wrap the bandages around his head; tight enough where it would hold but loose enough where it was comfortable. Undoing my bed, I positioned Castiel comfortably on the mattress and then tucked him, in planting a soft but caring kiss on his forehead.

Quietly I exited my room before collapsing on the couch next to Bree and Rachael who were fast asleep. Knowing them they found out that the couch was a sofa-bed and opened it. I ran to the closet, pulled out extra sheets, and then tucked them in neatly. It was hard to tell who was who with the TV being the only light illuminating the living room. "I'm so tired! Thank god Aunties not coming home today" I complained as I belly flopped on her bed; in the next room and snuggled in "I guess we'll just have a big breakfast tomorrow"

~Hey its kittycloud way to ruin the moment Castiel right? Sorry I took so long here's a new chapter; REVIEW! ~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14 Strange mornings

The birds chirped and the sun slowly flooded the room, loud fast footsteps echoed in the hall way and the queen mattress bed abruptly shifted with the extra weight that was added on. "CLOUDD!" Rachael yelled from the top of her lungs.

"WHAT! What! Why are you screaming?!" I sat up alarmed only to collide foreheads with the blue-haired teen.

"Ouch!" she fell back onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Owowowowowow!" I rubbed at my head in an attempt to soothe the throbbing that occurred in the center.

"Sorry." Rachael poked her head up from the floor. "I got hungry."

"I told her to let you sleep in." Bree sighed scratching her pink locks from the door way, she gave a small smile. "Good morning!"

"Morning." I mumbled sitting back up. "What time is?"

"6:00, sharp" she answered running her fingers through her hair "do you have a brush?"

"Yeah, in my room" I yawned getting up and stretching. "Can you give it to me when you're done?"

"Sure." She walked out of the room and I looked at Rachael who sat silently on the bed "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

She smiled and bounced up and down "Pancakes! And sausages! And Muffins! And BACON! LOTS AND LOTS OF BACON!"

I stared at her "Geez, how can you eat so much?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Well I went to bed without any dinner" she faked tears "so now I'm a little more hungry than usual" she shrugged and I shook my head amused.

There was a loud shriek that erupted from my room followed by a _'Holy Shit!' _and I sprinted to my door; Rachael close behind, curious to know the cause of all the yelling. I opened the door only to find Castiel sitting up and Bree shaking slightly beside the bed. They both turned to me "What's going on in here" I placed my hands on my hips.

"I-I-I d-didn't realize C-Castiel was still here" Bree blushed "H-He scared me!"

"Thanks for the wakeup call" he glared at her "Damn, your screams sound like sirens" he rubbed his ear trying to rid himself of the ringing sound that buzzed in his head.

"Oh, that's right Castiel meet Bree and Rachael" I pointed at them "Girls Castiel"

"Hello!" Rachael waved as if he was not from this planet

"Hi!" Bree smiled awkwardly.

"I know who they are I have a couple classes with them" he yawned before waving at them lazily.

"Well you've never met **met" **I explained with random hand motions before disregarding the whole thing. "Pancakes for breakfast!" I yelled happily changing the subject and heading back to the kitchen.

"Whoop! Whoop!" Rachael chanted behind me.

After twenty minutes of cooking everyone sat at the dining table and I clasped my hands over my food "Thank you for this meal!" Bree and Rachael both repeated me in unison while Mr. Grumpy pants only mumbled a 'thanks' before reaching for his fork. "Now Castiel, say it properly." I smacked his hand away and he refused going for his utensil again. "Castiel" I moved his fork to the side and he growled.

Mumbling under his breath "Thankyouforthismeal" I smiled and he snatched his fork, digging in. "Wow, way to burn the food" he grinned stuffing another pancake in his mouth.

"That's why you're eating it, right?" I mocked and he swallowed before smirking.

"It's not nice to throw away food, no matter how bad." I gritted my teeth and forced a smile "Castiel…"

"I volunteer!" Rachael slammed her hand down on the table and raised her other in the air.

"To do the dishes! Thank you, Rachael your so kind!" I finished for her.

"Not fair" she pouted.

"Totally fair, I helped cook breakfast with Cloud" Bree shot her sister a glare "now it's your turn."

She slumped down in her seat "What about Castiel?"

"Castiel's a guy, they don't do much" I stood up and collected everyone's plates "it's best to just leave them in their natural habitat"

"Hey, I can hear you" he gave me an annoyed look.

"Oh no! You've enraged him Cloud" Rachael jumped up from her seat "Run!"

They both hid behind the kitchen counter and Bree was left at the table alone with Castiel. "Heh" she raised her hands in the air "I-I forgot to feed Captain!"

"Captain?" he asked and as if on cue the cat jumped up onto the table, surprising Castiel.

"Mew!" the feline purred.

"Ugh, you have a cat?" he shooed it away in disgust and Bree scooped it up.

"Don't do that! He has feelings, right?" he meowed in response and Bree left to go fetch him some food.

"Cloud you have a cat, gross" he yelled behind him.

"Hey, Captain is a part of this family and you will refer to him as 'Captain Kitty'!" I shouted back.

Castiel stifled a laugh "So does that mean you dislike dogs?" he questioned.

"Of course not! I love puppies too!" I squealed.

"I said **Dogs**" he repeated.

"I know that's why I said I love **puppies**" I got up as Rachael started on the dishes. "So how's your head?" I asked examining it.

"It's" he paused unwrapping the bandages "better, I still have a bit of a headache."

"And your wounds?" I held his chin and turned his face.

"Their fine." He averted his gaze.

"Are you coming to school today?" the red-head folded his hands behind his head.

"Do I have a choice?" he grunted and I smiled.

"Hurry up and get ready or we'll be late. I'll give you a new shirt since your old one is dirty" I eyed his bandaged chest before I made my way to my room. I undressed and slipped on a pair of sky blue shorts and an ivory hoodie. In the middle of me slipping on my hoodie Castiel walked in.

"Cloud, I left my-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence, his hazel eyes wide.

"H-Hey!" I grabbed the nearest object and chucked it at him. It was my hair brush that crashed into his face making him fall backwards onto his rump. He held his nose as blood gushed out. "K-Knock w-would you!" Flushed, I slammed the door in his face and slipped on the rest of my jacket.

From the other side I heard him yell back "L-Lock the door next time!"

"Geez, men these days! No shame!" I pouted.

Castiel P.O.V:

"L-Lock the door next time!" I yelled through the door holding my nose as it started to bleed…_again._

_It was an accident I didn't mean to see her undressing_ I admitted to myself_. I didn't even mean to stand there that long with my mouth gaping open. _I rubbed the bridge of my nose where her brush had hit me to soothe the pain. "I just need my jacket" I sighed. The image of her struggling to pull her sweater over her head before she saw me popped into my head again. I caught a glimpse of her ebony bra and matching underwear that contrasted with her light creamy skin before I received a heavy brush to the face. I wished I could've stood there a bit longer but it would've been wrong and classified as "perverted". Sighing I really couldn't tell if I had gotten a nose bleed from her brush or her body. I stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a paper for the blood.

We all loaded into one of the twin's car. I really couldn't tell them apart, no one really gave me the chance too. Bree and Raquel… I think. No wait Raven, right? Anyways the point is they look alike except for the whole different colors and personality thing. I hissed at the shirt I wore under my jacket. _White. _I was a bit surprised at the fact that she even had a shirt in my size. _"what? I like to sleep in big shirts" _she shrugged when I asked.

"What's wrong?" Cloud turned to look at me she noticed my dislike for the damn cloth "is the shirt to small?"

"No, it's just white" I calmly replied.

"What? White looks good on you?" she raised an eye brow.

"I feel like I can't relax in it" I frowned and she burst out laughing. God, it was going to be a long ride to school but strangely enough I didn't mind spending that time with her.

_**~hey it's meeee again I know I took long T-T forgive meee *cries in a corner* no no I don't deserve your kind reviews *turns around with runny nose and eyes* but it would be nice to have them. So don't you forget it *points at camera* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (please)**_

_**This is kittycloud logging off~**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15 Dog days aren't over

As if on cue, once we pulled into the parking lot the first bell rang. I rushed out of the car and towards my class throwing a "See you guys later!" over my shoulder. I didn't want to be late for the first class of the day. After I trotted up the staircase I reached for the doorknob of literature class but stopped abruptly when my name was called viciously from behind.

"Cloudnine!" I turned around to see a little old lady with messy gray hair that stuck out in different places and the papers in her hand all wrinkled.

"Umm I'm sorry but have we met?" I mumbled almost to myself as she made her wake towards me her face flushed a dark shade of frustrated red.

"I'm so glad I ran into you!" she yelled even though we were standing a few feet in front of each other. "You know how I'm always busy as the principle of this academy" she continued but I slapped my hand to my mouth covering my surprised expression. _This is the principle?! I thought she was a cute little old lady _I sulked _she looks completely different when she's angry._ "Do you remember my dear puppy, Coco?"

I thought about lying but then didn't feel like dealing with the consequences "Yes." I slowly mumbled and she sighed in relief.

"Good, well you see she has somehow managed to escape my office and I have to attend a meeting right now, therefore I need you to catch her for me." She explained and I gave her a bewildered look.

As much as I want to chase a dog around school all day… actually I don't want to chase a dog around school all day "um but I have to get to-"

"I need you to catch her for Me." she repeated with a smile.

"But-"

"I **Need **you to catch her for **Me." **Sensing danger through animal instincts I gave in with fear for my life.

"C-Certainly" I shrank away from her.

"Good now, I'll be off then." She smiled completely transforming back to nice ol' granny before being off.

"Why me?" I sank to my knees my head hanging low in shame as the second bell rang marking anyone that wasn't in class now _tardy_.

After sulking for an appropriate amount of time a sudden span of motivation hit me and I jumped to my feet ready for a fight. "Alright! Let's do this!" I sped down the stairs and bumped into someone almost knocking them down. "I'm sorry-Ken!"

I looked down to see the cookie-crazed boy. "Hey Cloud." He gave a weak smile.

I saw his hands filled with books to the brim "What's up?"

He looked down at his arms "Oh, I'm just completing my withdrawal." He shrugged a little sad.

"What! Withdrawal! Why?!" I exclaimed as he pushed his glasses up further the bridge of his nose.

"My father didn't the like the idea of me getting picked on by girls so he's sending me off to boot-camp."

"Boot-camp!?" I repeated and he smiled.

"Yeah, but I so happy I got to see you before I left!" he jumped in glee. I blushed I knew he liked my but never to such an extent. Leaning over I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a warm embrace. "G-G-Good bye C-Cloud." His glasses fogged up as his face flushed a dark shade of pink.

"Not good bye silly, we'll see each other someday!" I straightened up and saluted him "Till later, Ken."

Smiling he did the same "Till later, Cloud."

Just then a small mini Rover ran by yapping happily and my eyes shone like diamonds. "Dog!" I dashed by Ken yelling "good luck!" as my eyes locked on my target. "Get back here, Coco!" I ended up outside due to a stray student who opened the door letting the little mutt outside. I rest my hands on my knees and hung my head low catching my breath. God, wrong day to wear a hoodie and no shirt under.

"Having fun?" an all too familiar voice spoke out.

I could feel the smirk he had on his face as I stared at his shoes. "Aren't you supposed to be in class, Castiel?"

Just like I thought he had a smirk painted over his face "I could ask you the same thing."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm chasing the principles mutt around!" I yelled drained from running.

"Oh no, I noticed." He stifled a laugh and I glared at him. "Can you help me? Pleaseeeeeee?" I whined childishly.

The redhead crossed his arms over his chest "I would but…" he paused no doubt looking for an excuse but shrugged when he came up empty handed. "Nope I just wouldn't."

I gave him the blankest stare that I had not impressed with the answer "Whatever."

"by the way I saw the little poor excuse for a dog pass by me over there." He pointed behind me and it took all of me not to kill the poor excuse of a friend in front of me.

"And Now is when you tell me!" I yelled.

"You didn't ask." He defended innocently.

I pointed an accusing finger at him "You, you, YOU!" walking in the direction he came from and never breaking eye contact. Once out of sight I broke out into a run towards the garden. I saw the little rascal rolling around in the dirt a load of flowers hanging from her mouth. "Hey! Coco!" I approached her but once she caught sight of me she ran. Hissing more curse remarks under my breath I chased after her but when I turned the corner I crashed into someone, toppling over onto them. "Owww" I rubbed my nose considering it clashed with something hard and then there was a soft groan from underneath me. I looked down to be face to face with mint colored eyes. "S-Sorry" I sat up to give him enough room and he propped himself up onto his elbows.

The boy looked to the side "Darn that little mutt she keeps ripping out the flowers I plant."

Confused I looked at the boy "You're the one who plants these?"

He gave a small smile "Yeah, that's me darlin'"

"Wow there beautiful!" I laughed and he gave a genuine smile.

"Why thank you, they are until that little rat over there rips them up and out of the ground" he glared at Coco who barked in reply. The little canine sat a few feet out of reach waiting for me to get up and chase after her again.

We sat in silence for a few seconds before the boy cleared his throat. "Umm, sorry but if you don't mind."

He stared down and I followed his gaze to figure out I was still on top of the poor boy. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" I got up before helping him back to his feet. His hair and eyes were a mint-teal and he wore a black long sleeve under a white shirt with dark green overalls thrown over; brown gloves and hat to adorn the gardening outfit. "So what's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Jade." The name suited him if you thought about. "And you?"

"I'm Cloud" we shook hands before he nodded towards the little Rover that ran in circles from excitement.

He smiled showing me sympathy. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I threw myself in the dog's direction in attempt to catch it off guard but it was ready and alert. Coco slipped through my fingers and I continued my chase after the small canine.

I sped by Castiel giving him a good view of the situation and he stifled a laugh. "So is the hunt for the mini Rover going well?"

"Shut up." I quickly spat knowing damn well he knew it wasn't and turned the corner on hot pursuit. We ended up back inside again due to the fact that another passerby looked at me dumbfounded when I yelled _'don't let that mutt pass!' _I almost crashed into Nathaniel who looked at me surprised.

"Nathan?"

"Cloud?"

I huffed trying to catch my breath "Sooooo, are you like a cat or a dog person? I bet you have a cat, right?" I spontaneously asked him.

Taken back he tilted his head a bit confused at my random question "Um, well no I don't have a cat because my mom's allergic to them and I don't like dogs; but to answer your question I'm probably a cat person."

"Oh wow me too! I have a cat and his name is Captain! I love cats!" I sucked in a breath of air and Nathaniel looked at me strange.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" he asked coming closer.

"Never felt better!" as if on cue the little yappery ran by and I ruffled Nathaniel's blond hair before running after it. "Bye Nathan! Nice chat!" he looked back at me before shaking his head.

I slowly made my way through the basketball court to find Castiel leaning against a tree. "I saw that yappy mutt run by here a couple of times already. You're taking your time to catch him!" he teased and I shot him a glare.

"Shutup." He smiled at my being agitated. "Hey by the way Castiel." He looked at me, signaling to keep on talking. "You said you don't like cats, so does that mean you have a dog?" he nodded and I was starting to dislike his silent responses. "Well what kind of dog do you have?"

He waved me to come closer before cupping my ear with his hand like first graders did to tell a secret "None of your business." He stated before turning around.

"What!" I yelled irritated. "Tell me! Tell me!" I jumped up to meet him eye level, very curious.

"But it looks like you're busy." He pointed at the little Rover who trotted by.

"You!" I stuck my tongue out at him before running after Coco.

I made my way towards all the barking before I ran into Iris. "Iris! Long time no see!" I went to hug her but she planted her hand in my face to stop me from going any further.

"I can't believe you had a sleep over without me!" she faked being sad.

"I'm sorry but it's not like it was actually planned" I smiled sheepishly "plus, try to keep it on the down low I don't know how Nathaniel would react if he found out Castiel slept over." I scratched the back of my head and Iris freaked.

"What?! Castiel slept over?!" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!" I looked around before turning back to her "What Bree and Rachael didn't tell you?"

"No, they left that part out" she replied a little embarrassed.

"Well anyways ask them to explain. I'm kind of on a wild goose chase right now." I looked around for the dog.

"What your chasing Coco this time?" I looked at her _what did she mean by this time? Was this not the first time? Did the principle always threaten children into capturing the little mutt? _I nodded. "Well if that's the case you should try buying some treats at the store. The last kid who did it bought treats and Coco came back to him right away!" she smiled and I gave her a giant hug.

"Thank you! You have saved me! You have my grace!" I kissed both her cheeks before running back inside. For the second time today I almost bumped into Nathaniel who was too busy looking behind him to notice the collision.

"Cloud?"

"Nathan?"

_Dejavu'?_

"I-um, you're chasing the principles dog right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well I just saw the dog run by here a second ago! I tried to catch him but he was off before I could get close." The blonde frowned in disappointment.

"It's fine Nathan!" I patted his arm and he smiled "At least your helping out" _unlike someone I know._

"I'll get him next time." He promised and I smiled running to the nearest dollar store which luckily did sell dog treats. I walked through the hallways where the dog was last seen. "Coco! Come here girl!"

"So, granny lost her dog." I almost knocked into lip gloss, make-up, and blonde curls when I turned the corner to find Amber and her groupie. "I bet you're the one that has to find him, isn't that right?" I sighed not really in the mood for this right now.

"Ah! Hi Anna long time no see right?" she frowned flipping her golden tresses.

"It's **Amber**! Get it right newbie!" an awful odor filled the hallway and we all stepped back covering our noses.

"Gross the newbie is stinking up the halls" Charlotte snorts. _Well I think that's her name._

Amber let out a loud shriek before backing away a few meters; I looked down to find the source of the stench being the yellow liquid Coco spilled all over the floor and onto Amber's jeans. The dog barked at them before standing in front of me, defensively. I laughed bending over and giving her a good scratch on the head. "Good doggie! I think she likes you Amber!" I laughed as the three girls stormed out of the hall and towards the nearest bathroom. I fed the dog so well deserved treats before I went on my way.

Finally after what seemed like forever I returned Coco back to the principle that showered me in her good mood praise. The last bell rang signaling the end of school and I sighed complaining how it was such a long day and how I didn't even get to go to class. I closed my locker after stuffing all my books back into it and made my way to the front of the school, where I would walk home. I read a few text messages on my way there from Bree, Iris, and Rachael who said they were sorry that I missed out on lunch with them and asked if I wanted a ride. I turned down there requests and protests telling them that I was going to stop by the store on my way home for some food, so there was no need for the apologizes or ride home. I slipped my phone back into my pocket as I exited the large double doors along with a lot of other students.

"Cloud!" someone yelled after me and I turned around to meet the very familiar voice.

_**~hey there! it's kittycloud a funny-not-so-funny thing happened to me with this chapter. I was writing it then my brother (to mess with me) turned off the laptop so I lost 2,000 words that I typed for 3 hours straight O.o funny right! (- . -) .no. I also like to share with you guys that my brother is now also in the afterlife let us have a moment of silence for him….. anyways moving on to brighter stuff-new chapter-yay-please REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW!**_

_**This is kittycloud now mourning over the lost off her brother! :3**_


End file.
